


Desperate

by christarennerston



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Literature, Sad Pepper, Tub of icecream, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper has some trouble and you comfort her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one, I know, but at least it's something, right?

Pepper, Pepper, Pepper, what were you to do with her? You thought she would learn by now. You didn't know if she actually loved Tony Stark or if she just felt desperate.

The redhead sat in front of the TV, crying and scarfing down some ice cream. She knew to come to you if she was having issues, guys or otherwise. You hugged your friend.

"I'm sorry about that, Pep."

"Is it because I'm not pretty enough? Because I'm not a news anchor or model?" You heard her sniffle.

You handed her a tissue as you spoke, "it's neither of those, it's just that he's too blind to see how perfect you are. You're what he needs in his life."

Pepper cried for a bit longer and you comforted her as best as you could. You threw the empty carton of ice cream away, before going back to where she was.

"Hun, why don't you stay in the spare bedroom tonight? You'll feel better after you've slept some." Pepper nodded before you both headed upstairs to your separate rooms, you turning off the lights as you went.


End file.
